The present invention concerns a system by which various car telephone apparatus can flexibly be deposited in and detached from a vehicle without using any instruments. The system is modular in that in the same attaching member can any means, if desired, be deposited.
Usually a car telephone means, for instance the holder of an operating means, a hand-free loudspeaker housing, a car telephone rack, a separate holder or other means is mounted fixedly. On the holder affixed on the mounting surface, a car telephone or a separate holder is deposited with screw fastening, whereby detaching the means is difficult and time consuming. In certain situations it is necessary to detach all car radio telephone apparatus quickly from the vehicle. This is particularly the case when one desires to prevent the apparatus from being stolen; also in servicing quick detaching is advantageous.